


... And They Were Skype-mates!

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Quarantined social isolation co-workers to friends to lovers, with a dash of oblivious Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: After being put into self-isolation, Blake must regularly video chat with her co-worker Yang.But perhaps... something can grow form this?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 281





	... And They Were Skype-mates!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post: https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/post/613719965388947456/of-course-i-love-and-they-were-quarantined-but

“Uh… hi?”

“Yeah, I’m here! Hello?”

Blake smiled politely at the blonde woman on her computer screen. She quietly adjusted her lilac button down and settled into her seat comfortably as she examined the other woman with curiosity. She was pretty, with playful lilac eyes and a smile nearly as bright as her yellow button down. Her home office seemed well taken care of and in order, though she could easily be hiding a mess off camera…

Kind of like the mass of tea mugs that Blake had to her right. She really needed to get on that.

“Yang Xiao Long?” Blake asked, her left ear flicking as the woman’s grin somehow became even brighter. 

“That’s me! And you’re Blake Belladonna… my new graphic design artist, right?”

“That would be correct, Miss Xiao Long.”

“Oh please. Call me Yang.” Yang said with a warm smile. “It’s feels weird to be so formal when-“

“We’re both sitting at home? Yes, it is a little odd.” Blake laughed softly, smiling slightly. “I… suppose we can drop the formalities, Yang.”

“Great.” Yang beamed at her. Honestly, if that smile got any brighter, Blake would have to adjust her screen settings. “So… I know that you’re new to our company, but basically, I’m the in between woman. I mediate between you and the client.”

“I feel like it would be a lot easier if I spoke directly to the client myself.” Blake said dryly, quirking a brow at Yang, who sighed heavily.

“You’re not wrong… but Cinder Fall insists upon micromanaging everyone.” Yang snorted before freezing and giving Blake a sheepish smile. “Uh… I mean… please don’t tell her I phrased it like that.”

“Don’t worry.” Blake chuckled, raising her mug of tea in solidarity with her new co-worker. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Blake hid her smile and her blush behind her mug when Yang laughed, already feeling endeared to the woman on the computer screen.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“... Okay, so how’s Hazel desig-“

“Gambol!”

Blake interrupted Yang as she turned to snap at her cat, a large calico looking feline named Gambol. She was perched on Blake's filing cabinet , her paw hovering dangerously close to a cup full of pencils. Blake narrowed her amber eyes at the cat, her ears pinning as she pointed at her warningly.

“God so help me, if you touch that cup- ah ah!” Blake barked, as the cat tapped the cup all whilst staring Blake dead in the eye. “What did I just say?! You woke me up at three in the damn morning, you insufferable little brat! Don’t you even-“

Blake didn’t even get to finish her sentence as Gambol swung her paw and set the cup flying across the room.

“Was… that a mug? Filled with pencils?”

“Yes.” Blake sighed wearily, grunting as Gambol decided that  _ that _ was the perfect moment to drop to the floor, trot up to Blake and land in her lap. “Gambol, meet Yang. Yang, meet the terror of my life.”

“Oh! Why, hello there!” Yang laughed, leaning forward and watching Gambol with delight. “Is somebody making mummy’s life difficult?”

“Mummy’s this close to dropping somebody off at a shelter.” Blake said dryly, biting her check to stop a laugh as Gambol snapped her head up and glared up at her, letting out a tiny mewl.

“Oh my God.” Yang snorted, covering her mouth and giggling. “That was the tiniest little meow from such a huge cat! Seriously, either you are a very tiny woman or she’s massive!”

“She’s massive. The vet thinks she’s part Maine Coone.” Blake chuckled, moving to rest her chin in between her cat’s ears. “We don’t know for certain.”

“Rescue?”

“In a manner of speaking. I found her hiding under my car two years ago as a tiny, scared kitten. She was sickly and small and honestly? Nobody knew if she’d survive.” Blake said softly, dropping a quick kiss to Gambol’s head. “Little did we know that that tiny baby would grow up into a monster.” Blake cooed, using her standard baby voice for Gambol before freezing as she remembered who she was speaking to and giving Yang an embarrassed smile, her cheeks and neck burning. “Uh-“

“Oh my- that is adorable!” Yang laughed softly, cupping her jaw in one hand as she smiled sweetly at Blake. “You even have a baby voice for her.”

“I will not be made to feel ashamed of my own interactions with my own pet in my own home.” Bale huffed as she stood and, with a grunt of effort, picked the giant cat up and walked over to the door and dumped her into the floor and shut her out. “As for you, missy, stay out until I’m done with work. Behave and you might get extra tuna tonight.” Blake rolled her eyes at the tiny, sad mewl before walking back to her seat… only to see Yang grinning cheekily at her.

“What now?”

“Nice pyjamas, Blake. Really matches your button down shirt.” Yang smirked through the screen, her grin slowing getting bigger as Blake’s face got hotter.

“Uh-“ Blake glanced down at her pyjamas and nearly smacked herself when she saw black and gold cartoon dragons tumbling across the fabric. She had forgotten that she wasn’t wearing proper pants. “...well… it’s not like you’re ever going to see my legs so-“

“But I just did.”

“Because of my big, dumb cat that decided to hurl my cup across the room like the beacon of chaos that she is!” Blake retorted, crossing her arms and looking away with a pout, her ears pinning against her head in embarrassment.

“Aw, Blake! Don’t be embarrassed!” Yang laughed, earning Blake’s attention as she moved, lifting up a leg and showing off a pair of pyjama pants with panther cubs printed on them. “Especially since I had the same idea.”

Blake stared for a moment before letting out a rather unattractive snort, amused giggles falling from her lips as Yang grinned in delight.

“So… what would you say about pyjama conferences from now on, Blake?”

“I’d say that you’re a woman after my own heart, Yang.”

‘Quarantine wasn’t looking so bad these days.’ Blake thought to herself as Yang fist pumped and threw her legs over one of her chair’s arms. ‘Not bad at all.’

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“... God. You  _ need _ to tell me how you cook tuna casserole because mine taste like a campfire.”

“That sounds like a you problem.”

Blake giggled as Yang glared at her before pointing her fork at her accusingly, not looking the least bit intimidating in her panther cub pyjamas and Orange tank top.

“Listen here, you little shit.” Yang growled playfully, lilac eyes gleaming as she stared into the camera. “I am your co-worker! Show me some respect!”

“The work day’s over, Sunflower.” Blake teased, smirking as she took a bite of her food and winked. “I’m free to be as cheeky as I want.”

“God. And you wonder where Gambol gets her attitude from.”

Blake giggled again and watched as Yang crinkled her nose in disgust as she took another bite of her food. With both women feeling more comfortable, neither one was wearing makeup so Blake could see the freckles that danced across Yang’s face and across her bare (very well built) shoulders. Blake bit her lip softly as she silently watched Yan, her own fork resting against her lips as she lost her train of thought.

“You don’t have to eat that.” Blake pointed out, giggling when Yang huffed.

“It’s a matter of pride, Blake.”

“Pride? Or arrogance?”

“You’re lucky that you’re cute.”

“Oh please.” Blake muttered, ducking her head and smiling goofily into her bowl as she curled up in her seat. “I am not cute.”

“I beg to differ.” Yang said softly and, when Blake looked up, she felt her breath hitch at the gentle expression that Yang wore. It was affectionate and warm, kind and wonderful. 

“Um…” Blake murmured, biting her lips once more as she tucked her long, black hair behind her ear with a shy smile before glancing up at Yang. “So… what movie did you want to stream?”

“Hmm?” Yang hummed, almost seeming to blink herself out of a daze, her cheeks darkening as she turned and coughed awkward into a fist. “Uh… how about Saving Face?”

Blake hummed in agreement and quickly set up the movie, carefully placing Yang’s webcam in the upper right corner so that she could still see her. As the movie went on, however, Blake found herself increasing the size of Yang’s image, enthralled by her reactions more than the movie itself. The way she mouthed along with the parts she knew, the way her eyes gleamed when the main character and her girlfriend interacted… Blake quietly admired her, enjoying seeing Yang so enthralled with the movie.

There was a part of Blake that couldn’t wait for quarantine to be over so that they could meet.

But another was scared that, whatever connection she had with Yang, was only formed out of loneliness.

She didn’t want to lose this. She didn’t want to lose her.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Blake inhaled deeply and entered the coffee shop, nervous and anxious as hell. Quarantine was over and Yang had asked to meet in person at a local coffee shop, leaving Blake’s nerves a mess.

Would Yang just see her as a co-worker?

Would she want to continue spending time together?

Blake, admittedly, was scared to lose their dinner and movie nights. Yang had come to be a rather important part of her day and Blake was scared that the feeling was not mutual.

“Blake?” 

Blake jumped and turned around, her breath getting stuck in her lungs as she gazed at Yang Xiao Long standing before her, a nervous smile on her face.

“Yang.” Blake breathed, a small, nervous laugh escaping her as she tilted her head up slightly. “You’re taller than I thought you’d be.”

“And you’re… about as perfect as I thought  _ you’d  _ be.” Yang said softly, offering Blake a hug that she immediately accepted, pressing her nose into Yang’s collar and inhaling deeply as they wrapped their arms around each other. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself, Sunflower.” Blake murmured as she pulled back and rested her hands on Yang’s shoulder, biting her lip as Yang grinned down at her excitedly.

“This is…  _ so _ much better than video chat! Maybe now, I can take you on a proper date.”

“Wait… proper date?!”

“Uh… yeah. Video chat movie nights don’t really count, Blake.”

“Oh.”

Blake paused for a moment, processing the information given to her before her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“Those were dates?!”

“You didn’t know?!”

As Yang doubled over from laughter, Blake god her burning face in her hands. Something told her that she wouldn’t be living this down for a very long time.


End file.
